Lindy Watson
Lindy Gertrude Watson 'is one of the two main protagonists on ''I Didn't Do It. Lindy is a straight 'A' student. Her best friends, Jasmine and Delia, help her keep being grounded after her new-found popularity.Lindy Watson - Biography She is the fraternal twin sister of Logan Watson. Lindy is portrayed by Olivia Holt. Biography Lindy Watson/Season 1|Season 1 Lindy Watson/Season 2|Season 2 Personality Lindy grew up geeky, nerdy, an outcast and on the athletic side. She walks into high school with a brand new look with her best friend who shows her how to be fashionable which she is now branching out and becoming a new girl. She is also an one upper and gets excited about almost everything. Book-smart Lindy is the quick thinker of the group and known to save the day when the group finds themselves in a pinch! In Season 2, Lindy has grown up, but is slightly the same as she was in Season 1. It has been shown in a couple of episodes of the season that Lindy has a habit - saying "Thats how we do things in the theatre!" - in Logan Finds Out! and Drum Beats, Heart Beats. Lindy shows a much more caring side to her in the second season with her friends as she always helps them out in situations or when they are hurt. Examples of this are in Dog Date Afternoon!, when Lindy helped Delia when she was worried about Brandon noting liking her, when Lindy helped Jasmine in Logan Finds Out!, after she was heartbroken, almost broke down and almost cried over Logan, and Lindy helped Logan in Falling for... Who?, when he was really heartbroken and cried over Jasmine after losing her to Owen, which showed how much Lindy has changed and is very caring towards her friends. Also in Season 2, Lindy is shown to have become more confident around boys as she has dated two in this season - Jake and Scott - showing she isn't shy around guys as much as she appeared to be a little in the first season. Appearance Lindy is 5'2. She has tan skin, light blonde hair, and brown eyes. In some episodes, her hair is shoulder length, while in others it appears that she's wearing extensions. Similarly, her hair is straight in some episodes, and wavy or curled in others. Her fashion sense varies, and is something between tomboyish and girly, though is somewhat relaxed considering the material and variation. In Season 2, her hair seems to be slightly blonder than in the first season, hinting that Olivia Holt might have had highlights or at least dyed her hair slightly. Relationships '''Friends 'Logan Watson' Best Friend/Twin Brother "]] Logan is Lindy's twin brother. They hosted a party together and it is seen in The Pilot that they practically shared everything during their childhood. Even though, they sometimes fight, they still stick up for each other, every time. Logan is overprotective of Lindy as seen in Snow Problem. In Season 2, they are shown to be a lot closer and don't fight as much anymore. In Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!, it was revealed that Lindy and Logan had always helped each other since they were little and that they still do, because she helped with things like opening his locker, with homework and even putting a straw in his smoothie or him, and in Falling for... Who?, Lindy comforted Logan when he was really heartbroken and was crying when Jasmine started dating Owen. Also, Logan had said he loved Lindy in Merry Miss Sis and Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday. (See Lingan for more information) 'Jasmine Watson' Best Friends Forever/Practically Sisters/Sister-In-Law "]] Jasmine and Lindy are best friends, Lindy usually talks about her problems like taking Delia's job to Jasmine. They both help each other in every situation, and have similar goals to excel in high school. They always help each other if needed. For example, in Logan Finds Out!, when Lindy supported Jasmine through her crush on Logan, despite being upset that she never told her. They both love hanging out together, especially watching movies together as seen in Bite Club. Due to Jasmine possibly marrying Logan in the near future, it is highly possible and shown that she and Lindy could be sister-in-laws. (See Jindy) 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends Lindy and Delia are best friends. Lindy found Delia a job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's, and she went with her to the interview but Delia didn't pass and instead Lindy stole her job (even though she didn't mean to hurt Delia and was just persuaded by the owner) but Delia soon forgave her. They also sometimes worked on stuff in the season and Delia told Lindy about Cole crushing on her in Lindylicious. Delia and Lindy both like the theatre and like to work on projects to do with the theater as seen in Logan Finds Out! and Drum Beats, Heart Beats, which causes them to sometimes argue, but they always make up if they do. It is shown in Season 2 that Lindy and Delia are still very close as Delia comes to Lindy about her boy troubles as seen in Dog Date Afternoon! and The Rescuers. (See: Dindy) 'Garrett Spenger' Best Friends Lindy and Garrett are best friends. In Dear High School Self, when Lindy got all excited, Garrett also said to her, that they all loved her, but she got excited over everything, which means that they are really close. Even though they didn't hang out much alone in the first season, they do more of this in the second one. Lindy and Garrett like to help each other out as shown in Logan Finds Out!, because she helps him when he gets stage fright and that episode also shows they don't like to keep secrets from each other. Also in Lindy in the Middle, Lindy helps Garrett to get to know another girl, and she tells him he's great. (See Larrett) 'Betty LeBow' Good Friends At first the two of them aren't really close, but have interacted with each other enough to call themselves acquainted. Surprisingly, both Lindy and Betty have similar features- they're impulsive at times, but they will listen to what you have to say and provide patience in situations, something that gives the relationship an especially good balance (as demonstrated when Betty gives Lindy advice in The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats). It has been shown that they are good friends, especially in The Rescuers when Lindy tells Betty how much she and the gang have loved that Betty has taken over Rumble Juice. (See:Lindy and Betty) 'Romances' 'Jake' Ex-Boyfriend Jake is Lindy's ex-boyfriend, who she dated in The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats, much to the dismay of both their schools. Lindy and Jake seemed to really like each other, but in the end, Jake text-dumped Lindy. 'Dr. Scott Gabriel' Ex-Boyfriend Dr. Scott Gabriel is Lindy's ex-boyfriend, who she dated in The Doctor Is In. Lindy wanted to spend time with Scott, but he also hung out with Logan, which caused the two to fight over Scott. Because of this, Scott broke up with Lindy, saying they would not be going on any more dates and ended his friendship with Logan. 'Family' 'Logan Watson' Brother Logan is Lindy's fraternal twin brother and he cares a lot about her and vise versa. Because of their contradicting personalities, the pair tends to balance each other out, with Lindy being strategic, witty and a goodie two shoes, and Logan having a fun, relaxed, and somewhat rebellious personality. Despite that Lindy tends to get annoyed often by his careless attitude, it's in episodes like Next of Pumpkin that show that Lindy values Logan's trust and love in her, in which she goes far lengths to prove where her loyalties lie. Even though Lindy and Logan often fight, they are shown to be a lot closer, due to them not doing this as much in Season 2. In Lindy & Logan Get Psyched!, it was revealed that Lindy and Logan always helped each other when they were younger and still do as shown in the episode, which showed how much they really care about each other. Lindy and Logan are always there for each other when they need it, as seen in both seasons, because Logan helped Lindy with her problems, and Lindy comforted Logan when he was really heartbroken and was crying over Jasmine, when she started dating Owen, in Falling for... Who?, which shows the two really do care for each other. Logan has also said he loved Lindy in the episodes, Merry Miss Sis and Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday. (See: Lingan) 'Jasmine Kang ' 'Best Friend' Jasmine is one of Jasmine's best friends. Jasmine thinks that Lindy has a problem with one upping people but she still loves her and they always stick up for each other. Jasmine was really hurt about Lindy's letter in third grade, what also shows that their friendship means a lot to her. Jasmine and Lindy are always there for each other when they need to be and help each other out when they need it. Lindy helped Jasmine and supported her through her crush on Logan, in Logan Finds Out! They also work together on some things. Lindy also sometimes calls Jasmine sweetie. Jasmine and Lindy spent a lot of time together on Halloween night in Bite Club and really enjoy spending time together without their other friends. They have a sister-like friendship. (See: Jindy) 'Nora Watson' Mother Nora is Lindy and Logan's mother. 'Bob Watson' Father Bob is Lindy and Logan's father. Trivia *According to Olivia Holt, she and Lindy dress almost the same way. *She is similar to Lizzie Mcguire from Lizzie Mcquire and Teddy Duncan from Good Luck Charlie with personalty, but is similar to Trish from Austin & Ally with shipping Jasmine and Logan. *Olivia described Lindy as a character she hasn't really played before. *She's on the gymnastics squad at school. *She's only fifteen seconds older than Logan. *She and Logan both have a birthmark the shape of Finland. *She one up's people but only sometimes and is sometimes really competitive. *She wore glasses when she was younger, showing that she now wears contact lenses. *She gets excited over very little things. (Dear High School Self.) *In The New Guy, she liked Tom for his Advanced Chemistry ''textbook. *She's a straight A student and has a perfect attendance record. *Up until Dance Fever, Lindy hadn't missed a say of school in 8 years. *She's usually seen wearing high-heel sneakers or boots. *Lindy is a Jogan shipper. Not only does Lindy ship Jasmine and Logan, but she is the one out of herself, Garrett and Delia, who ships them the most. *Lindy seems to have an obsession with Christmas decorations. (Merry Miss Sis) * She loves and is really good at snowboarding (Snow Problem) * After the third episode of Season 2, it is shown that Lindy adores caring for puppies, in which she'll foster various dogs to pursue her interest. * She often meddles in people lives. * She is a one upper. * Lindy's first kiss was with Stephen Buckley at a Chicago Cubs game during the National Anthem. According to Lindy, Buckley kissed her "right between the land of the free, and the home of the brave," and attributed the crowd's applause at the game to their kiss. (The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats) *Lindy is the oldest out of all her friends, with Logan being the second oldest, being 15 seconds younger than Lindy. *She loves acting and has been in a few school plays. (Logan Finds Out!) *Lindy says the last line of the series: "There's one in every band". *She has a habit of saying "That's how we do things in the theatre!", when it comes to acting. (Logan Finds Out! and Drum Beats, Heart Beats) *She loves it when the time on the digital clock shows eleven, eleven, with all the ones, like Jasmine. (Slumber Partay) *Up until Slumber Partay, Lindy has always had a streak of throwing bad slumber parties. *She can sing. (Merry Miss Sis and The Rescuers) *She loves collaborating. (Drum Beats, Heart Beats) *Lindy's middle name is Gertrude. She is the only person out of the group to have a middle name, or at least to have it revealed. *She'll do anything that involves acting. (Logan Finds Out! and Drum Beats, Heart Beats) *When Lindy was in third grade, she was in drama club until the school cancelled drama, and she took up gymnastics. (Logan Finds Out!) *Lindy does gymnastics like her portrayer, Olivia Holt, does in real-life. *In Season 2, Lindy's hair is more wavy and she is seen wearing extensions in most episodes. It is shown to be more blonde now than in the first season. *Like Jasmine, Lindy wears contact lenses *She has shown to be more confident in Season 2, especially with boys. *Lindy is the one who formed the gang's band, The Rescuers, and is the lead singer for it. *Lindy is similar to Rosalie from the ''Twilight Saga, because of her blonde hair, love for sometimes being the centre of attention, and personality. *Lindy taught Betty how to use modern technology in Lindy & Logan Get Psyched! *She seems to get carried away easily as seen in Logan Finds Out! Memorable Quotes Season 1 'The Pilot' 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' 'Lindylicious' 'Snow Problem' 'Dance Fever' 'Now Museum, Now You Don't' 'In the Doghouse with the White House' 'Phone Challenge' 'Twin It to Win It' 'Lindy Nose Best' 'Next of Pumpkin' 'Bicycle Thief' 'Merry Miss Sis' Season 2 'Slumber Partay' 'Logan Finds Out!' 'Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday' 'Doggie Daddy' 'Drum Beats, Heart Beats' 'The Doctor Is In' 'Bite Club' 'The Rescuers' Gallery References